ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartolomeo
How Bartolomeo joined the Tourney Bartolomeo the Cannibal is a Super Rookie, the captain of the Barto Club and the commander of the 2nd division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. He was also a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi, where he met Monkey D. Luffy and pledged his loyalty towards him. Even after parting with Luffy, Bartolomeo showed undying loyalty to the Straw Hats. He was soon accosted by a Southtown gangster named Mr. Big to try to make him join his empire. Bartolomeo defiantly refused. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bartolomeo holds a barrier up. After the announcer calls his name Bartolomeo kicks his barrier as the camera zooms then says "Hah hah hah! Keep out of this, weaklings!" Special Moves Barrier (Neutral) Bartolomeo forms a barrier, then punches it at his opponent. If B is held, he can walk around with the barrier, using it as a shield against attacks until B is released. Barrier Crash (Side) Bartolomeo forms a transparent barrier in front of himself and sends it towards the enemy at high speed, smashing it against them. Stairs (Up) Bartolomeo changes the shape of his barriers into a flight of stairs, allowing him to climb into the air. See you in hell! (Down) Bartolomeo will throw either a fake bomb or real bomb at his opponent. If either hits the target it will fall to the ground after hitting them and if it is a real bomb it will explode a couple seconds afterwards, damaging the opponent or Bartolomeo if they are near it. Barrier Bulls (Hyper Smash) Bartolomeo forms a curved transparent rectangular barrier in front of himself and moves forward along with the created barrier, knocking and mowing everything in his path like a bulldozer. Barri-Barri Pistol (Final Smash) Bartolomeo forms a small spherical barrier around his fist and then punches an opponent, using the barrier to amplify the strength of the punch. Victory Animations #Bartolomeo shakes himself then spreads his arms saying "I'm ready to become one of the Straw Hat Pirates! Hah, no, that was too presumptuous!" #Bartolomeo forms a protective barrier and says "Punks, beyond my barrier is not for you!" #Bartolomeo kicks into a barrier he has made, then creaks his head saying "Whew, make an early retirement plan." On-Screen Appearance Bartolomeo walks in and deactivates his barrier around himself saying "Yes! This is a perfect chance to show off everything I can do!" Trivia *Bartolomeo's rival is a Southtown gangster and a major Art of Fighting antagonist named Mr. Big. *Bartolomeo shares his Japanese voice actor with Haru of the Sugino and Haru pair, Shikamaru Nara, Akira Otoishi, Hamrio Musica, Ichimatsu, Yosuke Hanamura, Cofagrigus and the Prince of All Cosmos. *Bartolomeo shares his French voice actor with Mister Khamen, Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits), Cortez, Shotzo, Paint Roller, the first Lower Bob-omb of the Bob-omb Squad and Fuuma (World Heroes). *Bartolomeo shares his German voice actor with Dash, Harry 2X, Shawn, Telly Monster, Bandy Andy from the Hand-It-Overs, Sgt. Kerero, Conrad, Joe Musashi, Roger Jr., Sylux and Cyrax. *Bartolomeo shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Jiang Wei, Sai Goto, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, Ratchet of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Flay Gunnar, The Forbidden Beast Eddie and Qwenthur Barbotage. *Bartolomeo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buggy the Clown, Typhlosion, Forretress, Toshiie Maeda, Giant-Man, Batroc, Jesus Burgess, Blueno, Cloud Strife, Donquixote Doflamingo, Juubei Kazeki, Shido Fuyuki, Rugal Bernstein, Wiper, Kraken Isaac, Kuroobi, Crocodile, Spandam, Rousso, Bartholomew Kuma, Pacifista, Sengoku, Harry Callahan, Bellamy, Count Bleck, Jedah Dohma, Lau Chan, Gabriel and Remy (Street Fighter). Category:One Piece characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters